Co-op X 5
Co-op X is a cooperative event pitting your squad against other squads of other agents for top rewards. Details *Form a squad of 6 Agents consisting of your teammates and alliance members. 5 squads come together to form a company. *Go head to head against a competing company to see who can achieve a higher co-op rating by defeating bosses. Whats New Session Schedules Co-op X will be held according to the schedule below. You will be able to join all sessions. Green ISO-8 Processors Starting this time, there are five green ISO-8 processors with limited rewards. Once you get the final processor's featured card, you'll be able to switch to the direct green ISO-8 shard exchange. Some of the processors feature Danger cards, so start earning shards early and get your hands on them! Gold Star Rewards and Bonus Wheels Blue/Cyan ISO-8 Shards From now on you'll get cyan ISO-8 shards as gold star rewards for beating SS rank companies and blue ISO-8 shards as gold star rewards for beating S rank companies. (Some gold star rewards are cards instead of shards.) *Only those who meet the conditions for gold star rewards will receive them. *ISO-8 shards aren't sent to your Present List. They are added directly to your totals on the ISO-8 Exchange screen. SS/S Rank Bonus Wheel Spin the bonus wheel with shards you get from defeating highly ranked companies for rewards. *You can use one cyan ISO-8 shard to spin the SS rank bonus wheel or one blue ISO-8 shard to spin the S rank bonus wheel. *Both bonus wheels feature exclusive UR cards, but the SS rank bonus wheel's drop rate is higher. *After the ISO-8 exchange period ends, you won't be able to spin bonus wheels, so be careful. Note: Each reward on the wheel has its own drop rate. For example, the wheel is less likely to stop on the U Rare card space compared to other rewards. Co-op Boss Rewards Starting this time, you can have up to 31 unclaimed co-op boss rewards. If you have 31 unclaimed co-op boss rewards, you won't be able to battle other co-op bosses, so please claim your rewards early. *Unclaimed rewards for both regular and special co-op bosses will be counted together. You can have a total of 31 unclaimed rewards. Center Trait Cards Center trait cards will work in this event. Set a center trait card when fighting against co-op bosses! Company Rank The required co-op rating for company ranks has been changed. New Cards Introduced *[Hulk|[Indestructible Hulk]] *[Winter Soldier|[Reformed Winter Soldier]] *[Sentry|[Unstable Sentry]] *[Dread One Dormammu|[The Dread One Dormammu]] *[Lionheart|[Resurrected Lionheart]] *[Destroyer Ultron|[Life Destroyer Ultron]] *[of Ultron Jocasta|[Bride of Ultron Jocasta]] Raider Cards New Card Raiders= |-| Old Card Raiders= Company Rating Company Rating are awarded at the end of each session. To get promoted to a company rank you must meet the required amount of co-op rating as a company. The ranks are C, B, A, S, and SS. Bonuses Damage Bonus *This event features a special damage bonus. *The Higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a co-op boss when you attack. Combo Bonus *If members of your company attack a co-op boss one after another, you'll get an ATK bonus. The first combo boosts your ATK by about 1.7%, while the final, 30th combo boosts your ATK by 50% *'The combo resets if nobody attacks within 30 minutes.' *'The combo count will rise according to how much RDS is used in an attack.' Dominating Victory Bonus *If your company wins a session with a certain co-op rating advantage, an ATK bonus will be in effect for the next session whenever you attack co-op bosses *'Each bonus level has a certain activation conditions as shown below.' Rewards Personal= !Co-op Rating |- | 1-50 | [Defender Dr. Strange|[Phoenix Defender Dr. Strange]] (U Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x30 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x30 Scratchcard x5 500,000 Silver Card Stock +10 | |- | 51-300 | [Defender Dr. Strange|[Phoenix Defender Dr. Strange]] (U Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x20 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x30 Scratchcard x5 500,000 Silver Card Stock +8 | |- | 301-999 | [Avenger Throg|[Pet Avenger Throg]] (SS Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x15 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x30 Scratchcard x5 400,000 Silver Card Stock +6 | |- | 1001-3000 | [Avenger Throg|[Pet Avenger Throg]] (SS Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x15 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x10 Scratchcard x5 400,000 Silver Card Stock +6 | |- | 3001-4999 | [Avenger Throg|[Pet Avenger Throg]] (SS Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x15 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x10 Scratchcard x5 400,000 Silver Card Stock +5 | |- | 5001-8000 | [Avenger Throg|[Pet Avenger Throg]] (SS Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x15 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x10 Scratchcard x5 400,000 Silver Card Stock +5 | |- | 8001-9999 | [Rat Jubilee|[Mall Rat Jubilee]] (S Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x10 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x5 300,000 Silver Card Stock +4 | |- | 10001-15000 | [Rat Jubilee|[Mall Rat Jubilee]] (S Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x10 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x5 300,000 Silver Card Stock +4 | |- | 15001-19999 | [Rat Jubilee|[Mall Rat Jubilee]] (S Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x10 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x5 300,000 Silver Card Stock +3 | |- | 20001-29999 | [Rat Jubilee|[Mall Rat Jubilee]] (S Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x10 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x5 300,000 Silver Card Stock +3 | |- | 30001-39999 | [Rat Jubilee|[Mall Rat Jubilee]] (S Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x10 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x5 300,000 Silver Card Stock +3 | |- | 40001-49999 | [Rat Jubilee|[Mall Rat Jubilee]] (S Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x10 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x5 300,000 Silver Card Stock +3 | |- | 50001-59999 | [of Killers Skaar|[Killer of Killers Skaar]] (Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x3 200,000 Silver Card Stock +2 | |- | 60001-69999 | [of Killers Skaar|[Killer of Killers Skaar]] (Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x3 200,000 Silver Card Stock +2 | |- | 70001-79999 | [of Killers Skaar|[Killer of Killers Skaar]] (Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x3 200,000 Silver Card Stock +2 | |- | 80001-89999 | [of Killers Skaar|[Killer of Killers Skaar]] (Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x3 200,000 Silver Card Stock +2 | |- | 90001-99999 | [of Killers Skaar|[Killer of Killers Skaar]] (Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x3 200,000 Silver Card Stock +2 | |- | 100001-200000 | [of Killers Skaar|[Killer of Killers Skaar]] (Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x5 Scratchcard x3 200,000 Silver Card Stock +1 | |- | 200001-500000 | 200,000 Silver [Up ISO-8 Serum|[Level Up ISO-8 Serum]] x1 | |} Exact Placement Reward: Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, 50,000th, 60,000th, 70,000th, 80,000th, 90,000th, or 100,000th will get a [Defender Dr. Strange|[Phoenix Defender Dr. Strange]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward instead of the usual personal ranking reward! |-| Squad= !Co-op Rating |- | 1-150 | [Avenger Throg|[Pet Avenger Throg]] (SS Rare) x1 [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Card Stock +3 Minimum Co-op Rating of 1,200,000 or higher | |- | 151-1000 | [Rat Jubilee|[Mall Rat Jubilee]] (S Rare) x1 [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Card Stock +2 Minimum Co-op Rating of 300,000 or higher | |- | 1001-3000 | [Rat Jubilee|[Mall Rat Jubilee]] (S Rare) x1 [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Card Stock +2 Minimum Co-op Rating of 270,000 or higher | |- | 3001-7000 | [of Killers Skaar|[Killer of Killers Skaar]] (Rare) x1 [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Card Stock +1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 90,000 or higher | |- | 7001-30000 | [of Killers Skaar|[Killer of Killers Skaar]] (Rare) x1 [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Card Stock +1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 60,000 or higher | |- | 30001-80000 | [Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 30,000 or higher | |} Assignments 1= |-| 2= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= ISO Shard Rewards - Blue/Cyan Shards Rewards= * [Iceman|[Refreeze Iceman]] (U Rare) * [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] * Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket * Odin's Decree (L) * Level Up ISO-8 Serum (10) * Cosmic Canister (50) *'You'll get cyan ISO-8 shards as gold star rewards for beating SS rank companies and blue ISO-8 shards as gold star rewards for beating S rank companies. (Some gold star rewards are cards instead of shards.)' - Magenta Shards Rewards= * [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] * Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket * Odin's Decree (L) * Level Up ISO-8 Serum (10) * Cosmic Canister (50) *'In sessions where you beat an S or SS rank company and receive between 1,000 and 499,999 personal co-op rating, you will receive a magenta ISO-8 shard.' }} Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Co-op Boss appearing, or receiving a card, green shards, or mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 20,000 Silver. Only 4 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 4 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card, shards, or mastery. Show/Hide table